


Vampires, Warriors and Holy Women

by SanaNaryon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampires, hamandiakko might be endgame, i have no idea what im doing, teen rating for mild violence and blood, typical vampire stuff, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaNaryon/pseuds/SanaNaryon
Summary: Diana Cavendish thought the greatest shame of her paladin carrier would be having to work with the demon hunter Amanda. Then it turned out the vampires they hunted were not quite what she expected them to be.----Huge thanks to TaigaRose for pointing out my mistakes, because I am an utter mess.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Vampires, Warriors and Holy Women

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written that I ever intend to let out of the depths of google docs from which they spawn. And it's rarepairs. Let's fuckin do this!!!!
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing.

All her life, Diana Cavendish had been told she was a prodigy. Her family had consisted almost entirely of paladins, dating back to her distant ancestor Beatrix, and each one had been an exemplary member of the Order. Diana, however, stood out as extraordinairy even compared to her ancestors. There were even those who whispered that she was Beatrix come again. Of course, one might come to believe that such tratment would make her prone to a somewhat inflated ego.

One would be right.

"Deacon, forgive my disobedience, but I simply must object to this ludicrousness!" The office of Ursula Calistis was currently occupied by three people. Deacon Calistis sat in her chair, listening to the rantings of the young Paladin, Diana Cavendish. Slouched on a chair in the corner, precariously balancing a dagger on her finger, was Amanda O'Neill, a member of the infamous Demon Hunter's League.

"I am a member of the house of Cavendish, one of the greatest paladins this order has ever trained. You cannot seriously expect me to work with this ireverrent, blasphemous... Heretic!" The paladin gestured to the hunter, venom in her voice. The hunter just smirked in response. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Cavendish" She chuckled.

Infuriated, Diana opened her mouth to launch into another rant, before Calistis interrupted her. "Cavendish, while you are indeed one of our best, I must remind you that you are still merely an acolyte. You will obey the orders of the Archdeacon, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Deacon." Diana grumbled. "I just don't understand why you found it necesarry to work with one of them." Like most members of the Order, Diana made no attempt to hide her distaste for the League. Even back when it was still just a subgroup of the Order dedicated to understanding the methods of the night to combat them more effectively, they had been considered borderline heretical, and those accusations had only gotten worse since they broke their ties to the Order.

Ursula sighed. "As I was about to explain before I was interrupted, miss O'Neill here has just brought to our attention that the Demon Hunter's League has tracked down the suspected location of a lair of true blooded vampires." Diana perked up at the mention of those abominable bloodsuckers. "Normally, this wouldn't be cause for too much concern, but mss O'Neill claims that the League has reason to suspect these particular vampires..."

The hunter interrupted her. "That these bloodsuckers were sired by your order's good old friend Chariot du Nord."

That got Diana interested. The archtraitor Chariot had turned from the light of the Nine centuries ago and embraced vampirism. Most assumed her dead. However, ever so often, reports of her existence surfaced. If there truly were vampires sired by her personally still around...

"Deacon, if these rumors are true, shouldn't there be more paladins on the task? I mean, a tangible clue to track down the Archtraitor..." Diana's mind was awash with the possibilities. She had never doubted that she would accomplish great things in the Order, but if she could capture the archtraitor Chariot...

"W-well, they are still only rumors." Ursula reminded, just a bit strained. "The Order's resources are strained as it is, we cannot afford to squander them on chasing false leads. Therefore, the council of Deacons have decided to send our best paladin to look into it. If the rumors are true, we have no doubt in your ability to deal with it, although we would prefer it if you returned for reinforcements if you actually find a lead to the archtraitor. However, if you, against all odds, were to fail..." The deacon paused, looking for a way to phrase the next thing she was about to say as kindly as possible. "Then our order wouldn't be too diminished in your absence."

Diana could understand the deacon's logic, but regardless, her words still stung just a bit. "Then what about... her?" The paladin gestured in the direction of the hunter, abhorrence dripping from her voice.

"Well, sweetheart..." Amanda got up and sauntered over to the desk. "The big hats upstairs thank that your pals can't handle a few vampires. I'm inclined to agree, but we're stretched even thinner than you guys, so I came here to strike a deal.

"We will divulge what we know about the vampires, but you will accompany me to take them down." The hunter kicked back into one of the chairs by the desk, a smug expression adorning her face. Diana could do nothing but gape at her. Was this hunter actually trying to exploit the Order?

"You insolent little..." she began, though Amanda only smiled at her anger.

"Diana!" The deacon commanded her attention. "You have been given a mission by the council of deacons and the Archdeacon, you are expected to comply. Understood?" Diana was taken aback by the deacon's strict tone.

"Yes, deacon Calistis." she grumbled.

The deacon sighed before turning to Amanda. "Now that that's settled, would you care to finally share what you know?" She asked, rolling out a map on the desk.

Amanda leaned over the map. "Where else would a pair of Chariot's vampires hide?" She smirked, tapping a name on the map.

Arcturus Forest.


End file.
